


hot for singer

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Category: Bandom, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Butterfly Position, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Chris and the reader having a little fun backstage
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Female Reader
Kudos: 12





	hot for singer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do this one, oof - reader is a heavier gal
> 
>  _"I've got it made, got it made!  
>  I'm hot for teacher!"_  
> -Van Halen

He's on top. You feel the inside of his thighs on either side of your own, the inside of his knees rubbing against the sides of your thighs. His fingers caress over the small but definite roll on your waist. You plead to him that you love that feeling so he keeps at it as he hangs over you, ready to thrust.  
You're hot, dripping and moist like a fresh bloomed flower that's been exposed to morning dew under a veil of utterly intense euphoria. He's out there for you, strong and firm like the outside infrastructure of the Space Needle, coming down on you like the black rain he had sang about at the show earlier. He holds you down so as to keep you from erupting too soon. He's dominating you, but you have a thought. A fleeting thought in the midst of your adrenaline laden brain.

He wants you to do it for him.

He had succumbed to you after you moseyed up to the stage to snatch his attention. You were kind enough to him, and in return he was kind enough to invite you backstage following the show.  
Within time, he had your own snatch at the tip of his fingers. You had heard him screech and shriek as his long inky black waves streamed behind his head like the dark prince he is, but he told you it was your turn, to screech of your own. He led you back to this room behind the dressing rooms, away from the prying eyes of the world and from Kim, Ben, and Matt's curiosity. He had your clothes off in no time. He had you gyrating your thick booty as though you were a bright dressed belly dancer.

A little playing around with the your nipples and some kisses later, he had you laying on your back on the shag carpet.

He rolls over onto his back for you and he coaxes you to do it for him. To punish him for having the audacity of raw ravaging such a sweet, chubby girl... and down on the floor no less!

You are careful to grab his shaft and fondle him with your thumb and your first two fingers. He lays there, gazing on at you with his eyes all wide and his mouth hanging open just enough for you to hear the pleasured whimpers escaping from his throat.

"More," he begs. "More stroking..."

You use both hands to finish the job and without another word, you straddle his hips and grind away. He reaches up to fondle your nipples, both of which are hard and pointed, much to his pleasure. You groan from the feeling and you push harder. "Good pushin'", as Matt would call it. He's about to come when you lay a hand on his toned stomach.

"No," you tell him, lifting up a bit. "Not yet."

You sit back down and grind some more, with a bit more of a gentle touch this time around. He's huffing and puffing as though he's sprinting. You know he's going to come and get off on you at any given time, so you stop him again. And again. And again. On the fourth time of you stopping in your tracks, his face is flushed, as crimson as a ripe apple. So you decide to bite the apple for yourself.

You climb off and lay on your back, and spread your legs apart for him.

"You've been such a good boy," you tease him, showing him your round ass and your moist dark pink lips. "Have at it."

He's relentless, thrusting on you and penetrating you so deep. Soon, neither of you can take it for a second longer. You let out a gratified, euphoric moan as you get off on him. And he pulls out but not without a little dribbling onto you first. But oh Chris(t), is it worth it.


End file.
